


Too Damn Long

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 coda, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can’t even go out to get the newspaper without Dean wondering if the guy’s going to come back or not. Logically, he probably would, but there are angels out to get him, and you never know when he might think taking off for their safety is the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Long

They are yelling.

Sam and Kevin exchange a nervous glance over the table and both wonder if they should slowly inch back to their rooms and let the two emotionally constipated assholes work their problems out on their own. Maybe they should have expected this. Cas can’t even go out to get the newspaper without Dean wondering if the guy’s going to come back or not. Logically, he probably would, but there are angels out to get him, and you never know when he might think taking off for their safety is the best idea.

Which Dean is currently expressing. In not very nice words. Apparently, taking over an hour to walk into town and pick up a newspaper is “too damn long.”

Castiel counters this by saying he’s a human not a child and he can take care of himself thank you very much Dean Winchester.

Dean rolls his eyes.

“That’s not the point,” he snaps.

“I’d ask you to tell me the point,” Cas snaps back. “But seeing as you are incapable of talking about what is really bothering you, I won’t waste my breath.”

“Don’t pull that crap with me Cas. If you think you’re so clever, why don’t you tell me the point?”

“Well, I would, but I no longer have angel powers. I can’t get a sense of what you are thinking anymore, so I’m as lost as you are, Dean.”

Dean gapes at him for a second before saying, “Are you guilt-tripping me?”

Cas rolls his eyes in thought before leveling them at Dean.

“I’m fairly certain I just referenced something that is entirely my fault,” he answers. “So I’m really not sure how I could have possibly been guilt tripping you.”

“Cas—“

“I let the angels fall Dean. It’s my fault. It’s my fault they are after me, my fault you are in danger, and my fault that I am no longer of any use to you. So yes, I sat on a park bench for an hour thinking that it would be better if I left, because then at least I could do something good.”

“Cas I told you that I—“

“Need me, yes. So I’ve heard. But how could you possibly need me anymore? I have no powers. I cannot help you.”

The air feels like it’s been sucked from the room, and distantly Sam thinks that this is the moment they’ve all been waiting for. The moment that’s been almost five years in the making.

“You think _that’s_ what I meant?” Dean breathes.

And Cas starts babbling something about logic and the natural order of things, and Dean is saying Cas’ name over and over again and increasingly louder. It’s a jumbled mess and Kevin looks like he’s ready to bolt and Sam is about ready to agree with him when Dean loses it.

“Castiel!” he roars. “That. Is not. What I. Meant.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dean rolls his eyes and surges forward, taking Castiel’s face in his hands. He tilts his head up so their eyes lock.

“I don’t need your mojo Cas,” he whispers. “I need _you_.”

Cas searches his face and Sam watches as realization blooms across his face. Cas drops his arms from a protective position and loosely wraps them around Dean’s waist. Dean, in turn, drops his hands to wrap them over Castiel’s shoulders. Both tighten their holds and Cas finds a spot under Dean’s chin to bury his face in. They seem to click together perfectly, and Sam and Kevin both roll their eyes.

“Don’t make me lose you again Cas. I can’t take it anymore.”

Cas nods into Dean’s shirt, and Sam and Kevin both slink away to give the two oblivious assholes a little bit more space.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Comic Con last weekend and wow I really, really need season nine.


End file.
